DNAPokemon
by Ashley-Ying
Summary: Ashley Andyar was known as the girl with the highest Academical IQ ever, and now someone wants to use that! She is taken into the DNA-Pokémon project where the manipulate DNA of different pokémon species, and of course she doesn't like the thought of it


The message was written on a tiny piece of paper.

_**We don't have info enough to start the project, should need a DNA of a fitting Human being with High intelligence enough…**_

The man sighed. Always this foolishness. He needed that project to succeed… and that quickly! But how!? He clenched his fist, and the piece of paper turned into ashes as he threw it into the fire. He turned on a system computer. He turned to his assistant who had been standing in a corner.

"Connect me to the Project centre" He said.

"As you wish" She girl stepped forward. She had long dark bluish hair to her waist and blue/purple sorrow filled eyes. She stepped to the computer and sat down. She glanced over her shoulder, but as always, he watched. She sighed and started to do as he asked her to.

**SYSTEM CONNECTED – PASSWORD…???**

"Hurry up girl" He growled.

"Yes sir" She hacked onto a database connected to the High centre and started tracking the password down. Five minutes passed and she was sweating as she felt his eyes burn into her back. 

_**PASSWORD: -------**_

_**She hoped for the best. Click. Click, Click, clicker, click… Click…**_

_**PASSWORD: DNAPKMN**_

_**Half a minute of waiting… and…**_

_**PASSWORD ACCEPTED --- CONNECTING TO HEADCOMPUTER… DOWNTRACK FINISHED…**_

_**CONNECTED TO DATABASE**_

She let out a sigh of relief as they logged onto the computer, at least she didn't fail.

"It took long" He said lowly.

"The database was newfound without the right connection of the IP-server. We had to change the…"

"I don't care what we needed to do, you were too slow!" She flinched. She knew what happened to those who didn't work fast enough.

"But since you're the only one…" He glanced at the screen. "Hm…!?"

_**PROJECT: DNApoke´mon**_

_**STATUS: 90 FINISHED --- DELAY**_

_**NEEDED TOOLS: DNA FROM AN EXCEPTIONAL INTELLIGENT HUMAN BEING, RISK FOR LIFE…**_

He didn't read more.

"Girl, what's your name?"

"Ashley, sir"

"Ashley what!?"

"Ashley…" She hesitated. "Andyar"

"Put up your record, now!" He ordered her, and she sat down again. A few ten seconds later.

"I'm finished"

"Good"

_**NAME; ASHLEY ANDYAR**_

_**SPECIE; HUMAN**_

_**GENDER; FEMALE**_ _**RECORD; EXCEPTIONAL STUDENT OF THE POKÉMON ACADEMICS, KNOWINGLY OF UNKNOWN MYSTERIES CONCERNING POKÉMON WHICH SHE GOT IN THE ABILITY OF GETTING LOCKED INSIDE A LEGENDARY CHAMBER WHEN SHE WAS SIX, HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE HER FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY, WHEN SHE MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR, HER KNOWLEDGE NEVER GOT OUT INTO THE WORLD**_

**_SPECIALITY; POKÉMON MYSTERIES AND COMPUTER HACKING_**

_**POKÉMON;**_

_**KNOWN AS STARTER 6;**_

_**FLAREON KEYHALA – LEVEL 65 - FEMALE**_

_**FLAREON KEYHANI – LEVEL 60 - MALE**_

_**UMBREON KEYTHA – LEVEL 50 – FEMALE**_

_**ESPEON KEYIKA – LEVEL 50 – MALE**_

_**FURRET TAIYA – LEVEL 60 – FEMALE**_

_**DRAGONAIR RYUUA – LEVEL 55 – MALE**_

_**OTHER KNOWN;**_

_**TYPHLOSION LEITHA – LEVEL 45 – FEMALE**_

_**VAPOREON KEYRA – LEVEL 40 – FEMALE**_

_**JOLTEON KEYRO – LEVEL 43 – MALE**_

_**OTHER; HIGHEST IQ OF ACADEMIC LEVEL EVER…**_

"So, intelligent and strong trainer…" He smirked. "Why are you working for me then?"

"You kidnapped me three years ago and you'll kill me and my Pokémon if I try to leave" She said with a great hint of sarcasm.

"Right…" He smirked even more. "Ashley, you're taken into the DNA-Pokémon project from today"

"Does my Pokémon get into 'me'?" She asked.

"Of course…" He turned and talked into a microphone. **"GET POKÉMON FROM CAGE…"** he turned and looked at her questionably.

"Five"

**"FIVE!"** He yelled. They only got about five minutes before she was inside a helicopter, finally reunited with her beloved Pokémon.

"You are taken into the project immediately" He told her. "Just go and tell them you are there for 'high-intelligence-factor' and they'll understand"

"Right" She replied, but she was boiling with anger. She hated the project, it was all about creating Pokémon who were strong and extremely human-like. Their last project, Mewtwo, had been a total failure… but this time… They were so sure of themselves… and now she was dragged into it. The eighteen year old sighed. Nothing she could do right now…

But she would surely ruin the project.

She glared at the 'boss'

_'You…' _She thought. _'Someday, I will kill you…'_

_'With my own hands…'_

And that was her vow for herself, that he.

That man…

…was going to be dead before she was, and that she would destroy his world as he destroyed hers.

That was a promise.

She hadn't been full of this knowledge if it didn't lead anywhere…

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, with a fake and cold one, but he just chuckled, and so she hated him even more.

* * *

**_DNAPOKÈMON; DOWNLOADING FILE 1_**

****

**_DOWNLOADED---_**

****

"Welcome to the DNA-Pokémon project m'am" a young professor greeted her as she was led into the corridors of the centre. "You are a beautiful one" he added with a flashing smile.

"Thanks…" She managed to answer. She didn't like the feeling of this. She looked around and started to take notes inside her head of where exit's lay, where different data-files were based, and so on.

"We will lead you to the project hall immediately, you have one other human that is here, and we're going to test you both" He continued as he started to walk, signing for her to follow.

"R-right" She held her voice steady. What she knew of the project could be listed as following:

1. It was about DNA-manipulating Pokémon

2.It was only for The Team's sake (Not knowing the name of it… yet)

3.Human intelligence was used to give the Pokémon enough power to be able to think humanly.

4.**She **was going to be used

Well, that was probably all…

"Here m'am, just wait on the other side of this door and the Boss will show up in moments" She didn't give him a look of her eyes even, just walked coolly into the room. There she met **her**.

"Hello" The long, short blonde, green-eyed girl said. "My name's Ayumi"

"Ashley" She replied. "How come you are here?"

"I don't know, they had a contest on the Academy where we were tested for IQ, and I got highest score… you?"

"They took me here because I had the Highest IQ of Academic level ever" She answered sadly. "But that was years ago, I got kidnapped by this team when I was 15, and now I'm 18, three years then"

"Highest ever…" Ayumi thought. "You're Ashley Andyar?"

"Yes" She said.

"Then you should remember me" Ayumi said. "Ayumi Sora, worked with you on the elemental study of Pokémon species four years ago"

"Yes, I remember now…" Ashley sighed. "But now they're going to use us for DNA-manipulation of Pokémon species…"

"They can't!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Pokémon species have a great connection with the nature and elemental balance! If you ruin that, the whole world could go insane with elemental distortions."

"I know, but do you think the Team will listen to old legends, that's from the elemental legend of the Destruction with the four elemental islands, Where the four legendary birds, excluding Ho-oh, are joined in destruction of the world"

"How the **hell **do you remember things like that?"

"I got locked into the Legendary chamber… when I was six… since then I know all of them if I just think" Ayumi nodded in agreement before snapping her fingers.

"You can hack computers quick, right?"

"Yes?" She answered more like a question. Ayumi pointed behind her, and she turned.

"Can you hack into that?" Ashley watched the big computer.

"Hm… It's a PX349 model of the DNA-series… with a compressor for manipulation of DNA… with a Mhz excluder of version HZ45829… and then we have…" She opened up the keyboard.

"A PS6820 Password system, old model, wouldn't be too hard" Ayumi looked amazed.

"Wow… I would never know that by just **LOOKING**"

"I am pretty home with computers… quiet now, I need to crack this code…"

_**DNAPOKÉMON HEADCOMPUTER OF DNA-ANALYSIS---**_

_**PASSWORD; -------**_

"Heh, this wasn't even hard" She smirked and heard Ayumi close up behind her, interestingly watching her progress. "Just…" She logged onto her own Hacking centre and dragged out a Small notebook computer from her bag and connected it. On the little screen:

**_DNAPOKÉMON HEADCOMPUTER OF DNA-ANALYSIS---_**

**_PASWORD; SEARCHING_**

Ten seconds later the password appeared on the screen of the head computer, and Ashley noted the password process in her notebook com, it could be needed. In her total analysis of her notebook there were a lot of cracking processes she had collected over the years.

"You're amazing…" Ayumi breathed as Ashley readied for going in.

**_DNAPOKÉMON HEADCOMPUTER OF DNA-ANALYSIS---_**

**_PASSWORD; NMKPAND_**

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED_ - LOGGED ONTO DATABASE_**

"Just the original backwards" The eighteen year old said. "Ayumi, how old are you?"

"17, you should remember… there, progress of the analysis, delete it!"

Ashley complied and opened the file to delete it.

**DELETING???**

_-**YES-**_

**_PASSWORD;_**

She connected again.

**PASSWORD; _ANAPKMNDNAPROGRESS_**

**PASSWORD---**

**-FAILED-**

She stared at the screen.

**Failed!?**

"You're not lacking intelligence" A voice said. "But I shut down you from the server the second you tried to do it"

"So my hacking was right, huh?" Ashley asked while she turned around, with an icy smile.

"Yes, you were right, the password and all, but of course we changed that now" A tall man walked into the room from the door. Ayumi glared at him as Ashley did the same.

"The test is complete" He said. "None of you lack intelligence, we use you both"

"We should have our own will to do what we want thank you" Ayumi snarled.

"No, you don't have your 'own will' in this project Girl" He said. "Gary" The young professor got forward.

"What the **hell **do you want now?" Ashley asked him. "With that little wimp?"

"Gary, bring them down" Gary nodded and lifted his hand. He held a little electronic machine in his hand, but Ashley didn't get the time to identify it, seconds later he had pushed two buttons and she felt a jolt of electricity in the back of her neck. She heard a gasp from Ayumi, telling her she had the same. She heard Ayumi hit the ground and half turned to see her friend fainted. As she turned, the boss spoke.

"You have strength… Gary…" She felt another jolt and sank to her knees, she glared at him.

"What…-"

"As you both got inside this room, two small insertions were made, now you cannot disobey, or you will just be jolted again, and again, as long as we want"

"Bastard!" She yelled and rushed up.

"Gary!"

**The world got blank**

* * *

Hope you all like this little starter! Getting new chapter up soon

/Ashley


End file.
